April Fools Day At The Pelekais
by Beboots
Summary: *Complete Fic* If the title didn't tip you off. . . Read it again. Stitch gets. . . creative. . . with his pranks. :3 My first humor fic.


~This is another one-shot thing. . .I wrote it while fanfiction.net was down. . .Tell me what you think! ~

~Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing.~

It was the night before (Christmas, and all through the house. . . _ ) the first April Fool's day that Stitch had ever had, and it's concept was now being explained by Lilo to a very fascinated Stitch.

"What you have to do is, play a prank on anybody who's ever ticked you off."

The little blue alien did his trademark. "Ooooh. . ." and immediately began thinking of a plan.

He went up into the attic and got some obscure supplies. . . A bucket, a drill, some rope, a book on theatrical props. . . many things. 

He knew exactly what he was going to do.

Later that day, Nani walked into the kitchen to a scene even more bizarre than the time she'd seen Stitch doing the laundry. 

The alien was standing on the counter next to the stove, wearing an old, stained, gray apron. He was hunched over, stirring something red and bubbling, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble. . .*"

The woman backed out of the kitchen with a little, "I'm not even going to ask. . ."

That evening, Jumba was taking a quick walk. He passed by an old shed, in the woods. Hearing the sound of a drill on metal, he peeked in and saw Stitch toiling over an old bucket on the worktable.

As the big alien walked away, he thought to himself, "This wasn't a part of his programming. . ."

Late that night, Stitch had a little 'photo shoot', involving the fake blood he'd made that afternoon, the road in front of the house, a bucket that had been pierced with holes, some 'rain', and a very convincing 'play dead' pose.

Stitch ran around all night, setting up his pranks, placing objects here and there, mailing a few letters personally, and searching through boxes in the garage and attic that neither of the Pelekai sisters knew they had.

He fell asleep just before dawn, a malicious smile on his face.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Stan was a truck driver. He had been ever since he finished high school. But, ever since the 'incident' last year, he'd always driven slower than usual. He said it was so he 'Wouldn't hit any dogs.'

He opened his mailbox. There was a single envelope, no return address. He opened it, and there was a single picture. . . of his nightmare!

It was that dog he'd hit last year. . . It was smeared with more blood than he could imagine, raindrops falling on glassy eyes. . . On the back of the picture where two words.

"Remember Me?"

Stan fainted.

Behind him, in the bushes, there was a _flash_, like one of a camera, and an evil cackle. The branches rustled as its occupant scuttled away to the next driver's house.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Jumba woke up that morning earlier than he'd liked to in the cabin that he shared with Pleakley. He'd woken up to the front door slamming in the 'wind', at six-thirty in the morning. 

He finally gave up on trying to get to sleep and waddled down to the kitchen. Jumba opened the cupboard and blinked his four eyes blearily as he assessed it's contents.

There were rows upon rows of  'E-Z Slim' milkshakes. Jumba bellowed. For an alien of his. . . physique. . . this was the ultimate insult. There was a _flash_ from behind him, and a scuffling sound from outside the window, heading upwards.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Meanwhile, in another part of the house, Pleakley woke up to the sound of his ex-co-worker's yell. He fell out of bed, and headed quickly for the door to his room. As he placed an oddly shaped hand on the doorknob, he froze.

There, taped to the door, was a piece of white paper. In the exact center, a mosquito was pinned. Attached to the little pin, was a smaller piece of paper that said,

"You're next."

Pleakley fainted. 

There was another _flash_ from his window.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Lilo yawned as she woke up from a really strange dream. She'd dreamed that Stitch had thought up a bunch of evil pranks for April Fools day, and was taking pictures of all his victims.

The little girl shook her head. Stitch wasn't as evil as that.

Just then, Stitch opened the door to the room, a shoe-box in his four arms.

"I've got some new pictures for your wall!"

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

*Something like that. . . What are the correct words? It's from a scene by Shakespeare. . .

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

~Erm. . . Just to clarify, yes, Stitch did do all those pranks. :3 Come on, he's got to let out his destructive nature somehow, eh? What do you think? R 'n' R. . .~


End file.
